herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blue (Blue's Clues)
Blue is the titular central protagonist of Blue's Clues. Blue is always excited to have the viewers come over to help Steve or Joe figure out what she wants by leaving a pawprint on 3 objects better known as Blue's Clues. She is a quick learner, always ready to be taught new things. She is so smart, she'll even tell you no by nodding side to side & yes by nodding up & down. Whenever Steve or Joe ask a question, Blue would just leave them guessing by leaving a pawprint on the screen meaning that she wants them to play Blue's Clues. She appears in every episode of Blue's Room where she is able to talk. She was born on a farm in a book called About a Puppy with other dogs but skidooed out of it. She appears in every episode of Blue's Clues and Blue's Room. She is voiced by Traci Paige Johnson. Description Blue is considered to be a friendly energetic puppy. She acts like a human and leaves her pawprint around the house. She'll even leave her pawprint in some skidoo segments. Blue can't talk but can bark, which everyone understands. Blue was first introduced when she skidooed out of her own storybook which was called About A Puppy. When Blue skidoos, she turns in a circle & jumps. Blue is seen skidooing onscreen but on some episodes, she skidoos offscreen. Looks Blue is a blue puppy with darker blue spots and a dark blue nose. Her eyes are white with black pupils. When Blue opens her mouth, her tongue is pink. She has big, floppy ears. Appearances Blue appears in every episode. Her first appearance was in Blue Prints. Her last was in Music Stars. Gallery Blue as a Bunny.png|The first sketch of Blue (as a bunny) A blue cat.png|The second sketch of Blue, as a cat. Blue with Steve.jpg|Blue with Steve Blue with Joe.jpg|Blue with Joe. Blue & Magenta dancing.gif|Blue and Magenta dancing Joe-gets-a-clue.png|Steve, Blue, and Joe in the Thinking Chair Trivia *Blue was conceived in a tall building in New York City in Times Square by three college graduates. *Blue was originally going to be a male cat & was going to be orange. But the creators decided that orange wasn't good so they decided to name the character Mr. Blue and give him a blue color. But Nick Jr. already had a show with a cat, and then a female dog was conceived. *The voice for Blue is one of the creators. The creators didn't have the money to hire a professional voice actor so they sat in a conference room and asked the people sitting around asking who can bark and when it was the creators turn, she got the part. *Even though Joe currently lives with Blue, she is still officially Steve's dog. *Her birthday is June 14, which is the date when of the episode "Blue's Big Birthday" (which featured her birthday) aired, back in 1998. *When Blue and the rest of the characters were being created, the creators were stuck in a small room making the show and it's characters and never went out of the room. They never went out, so food was slipped under the door. *Blue has been a clue 4 times. **The first time in "What Is Blue Trying to Do?" (as the third clue) **The second time in "Weight and Balance" (as the first clue) **The third time in "Magenta Gets Glasses" (as the third clue again) **And the fourth time in "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day" (as the second clue) Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genius Category:Titular Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Tricksters Category:MAD Heroes Category:Mute Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers